


Taking A Chance

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bartender talks Nell into asking Kensi out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

After a tiring but still easy day, compared to some other days, Nell Jones walks fast into a bar somewhat near her home. 

Lately her mind has been occupied with the same set of thoughts. She sits down on the seat in front of the counter while once again trying to talk herself out of asking her friend out. Nell pulls out her ID and shows the bartender.

"What will it be?" Asks the old but still young bartender.

"Keep whatever you have on tap coming," said a tired and confused Nell as she put her ID away.

"Work or love?" Asks the bartender as he grabs a cup and pours Nell's drink. "Is it both?"

"You must have worked here a long time," pointed out Nell before she began to drink her drink.

"Yes but I like working here," answers the bartender as he prepares another cup for another drinker. 

As Nell drank a could of cups, she talked on and on about the things she could say about her job. She talked, not caring if the bartender was even listening.

"So love is your problem," said the bartender as he hands Nell another cup. "Tell me about your love problems since I'm just a nameless bartender."

"It's kind of complicated," said Nell not needing another word. "I have this great friend, she can be an intimidating person if you don't know her but she is very loyal if she likes you enough." Nell plays with the full cup. "Her friendship means a lot to me so I don't want to take any chances." 

"Sounds like you want more then a friendship," said bartender as he hands another customer another drink. "Just ask her out as soon as you're sober, sometime tomorrow."

"I have heard that she is a good date on the first date, but on the second date she starts hinting and showing that she has commitment issue." Nell adds before taking another sip.

"Wouldn't you rather ask her out and know instead of always wondering about the what about the what if?" The Bartender asks as he cleans another cup. "If she's a great friend then what the worst that can happen?" Nell finishs up her last drink. "It's awkward for some time." The bartender stares directly at Nell, "It's simple, just ask her out."

"Thanks for the advice,"said a somewhat drunk Nell as she got ready to leave. "I've told you about me so tell me something about yourself ?"

"Once upon a time I wanted to be a therapist but instead of going to college, I traveled the world." The bartender says softly, "I drank and met interesting people but I eventually return to home and got a job as a bartender. I never went to college because I found myself liking bartending. I got to hear people's problems and try and give them advice."

"That's sweet," said Nell as she paid for her drinks and left a tip. "I'll ask her out tomorrow when I'm sober." Nell got up and went home. 

When she got home, she went to bed right away but she remembers that she never got the nameless bartender's name as she drifts off to sleep.

Nell woke up to the sound of a loud knocking on the entrance of her home. She glances at the clock as she got up, kicked of her shoes and put on a robe since she was still in yesterday's clothes. She know she must have slept through her tiny hangover as she ran to the door after seeing it was twelve in the afternoon.

"Nell Jones, you finally manage to convince the team to go hiking on our shared time off and you don't even show up," said Kensi Blye as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Beside me, the only person to show up was Deeks so what was."

"So important that I was to busy to even call," Nell said finishing Kensi's sentence. Nell sighs as she remembered last night. She knew that it a was now or never moment. "I was sleeping since last night I found some great advice."

"You were drinking last might." Kensi says bluntly as she steps inside and shut the door.

"That is another way to say it but yes," answers Nell. Before Kensi can reply, Nell presses her lips against Kensi's lips in a quick but sweet and semi-passionate way before pulling away. "Want to go get buffalo Wings and then see a movies tonight?" At Kensi's silence, Nell adds, "It doesn't have to be serious but just give me three nice simple dates."

"I've never dated or kissed a girl before," said a now recovers Kensi. "But since it's you, I'll give you three chances."

"You won't regret giving me three chances," said a happy and excited Nell.

"I'm still into guys but your the exception," adds Kensi with her arms crossed. "I expect you to pay since you asked me out." 

"I understand Kensi," said a still happy Nell. "Tonight is our date night." Kensi nods her head yes as she and Nell smile at each-other.


End file.
